Soul Searching and Finding
by Casey525
Summary: Suffering from heartache, Urahara becomes determined to lose his pain in a drunken coma but Orihime won't hear of it. Can the beautiful red head and cunning former captain find what they're looking for in each other's arms?


Chapter 1:

Orihime sighs as she brushes her hair in front of her vanity. She hums softly. She sets down her brush and stops humming. Picking up a photo of herself with Ichigo. Setting it back down with her other pictures of her friends, living and dead. She smiles. Yes all her dreams had come true. She had gotten what she wanted. Right after the Quincy War Ichigo and Orihime started to date. They both decided to stay in Karakura after high school and went to the small college in the town.

She giggles and shakes her head. She had everything she desired during college a strong boyfriend, sweet. One that cares for her. She then realized that after two years of them dating their was no real spark. That their dating was like their friendship. Nothing changed. A few kisses here and there, no other intimacy. She kept telling herself that the lack of intimacy was because Ichigo was a gentleman and he'd wait till she was ready.

She finally realized that their would never be anything else between them but friendship, a close bond she would never want a change, but a bond that would never move passed friendship. She realized what she had for Ichigo truly was a teenage girl's crush.

Orihime stands up to find something different to wear, humming again she thinks back to the day that Ichigo and her broke off their relationship.

-flashback-

Orihime swings her legs slightly as she sits on the swing waiting for Ichigo to show up. She decided to have a talk with him, to see if he realizes what she has. That they are better off as nothing but friends. She looks up when she hears feet hitting fallen leaves. She smiles and waves slightly at Ichigo.

"Hey Hime. What's up? You sounded off. Did Tatsuki upset you about your cooking again?"

"No Ichi she didn't. I think we need to talk though."

"Sure thing, what's on your mind?"

"Us. You and me Ichi. Where we are going with this relationship."

"What do you mean Hime?"

Orihime then hops off the swing and starts to pace. As she paces she starts to rant. "I mean we have been together for two and a half, almost three years. I mean we got together right before high school ended. We went to college together. I had such a big crush on you in high school and maybe before that. I just thought their would be more. I mean I thought it would be more than this.

I mean yeah we kiss and hug. We cuddle. Just nothing else. Their is no spark Ichigo. I do love you. I just don't know if I am in love with you like I should be."

Ichigo for his part just stood their mulling over her words. He would jump in and agree or disagree with her, but he let's her rant. He smiles and grabs her hand gently. "Orihime. I get it. Your right. Their should be more than just kisses here and there. There should be more. A spark as you say. I get it. Is this what has been eating at you?"

Orihime simply nods and he chuckles, he pulls her close into a hug. "Thank you for caring about my feeling Orihime, as well as telling me the truth."

Orihime hugs him back and laughs softly. "You know me Ichi, never one to be able to hurt anyone. At least now you can go ask that cafe girl out at the new coffee shop, right?"

Ichigo's eyes widen. "Orihime! I.. I.. I don't think so."

She just laughs at his shocked face. "Oh come on Ichi, you know I may seem ditzy but I am not stupid. I saw the look you gave her, a longing and I saw the look she gives you. It's the I want you to bed me a few times over look."

Ichigo chokes on his own spit, then breaks into loud laughter. "Oh kami Orihime! I can't believe you said that."

She just laughs more and smiles. "It's true."

"Hey Orihime I gotta get back to work, we cool though."

"Definitely cool. Single and cool. Friends no matter what right?"

Ichigo nods and runs off. "Call you later!"

Orihime simply laughs and calls out. "Ask her out or I will do it for you!"

-end of flashback-

Since that day Orihime has been focusing on her job at the bakery, as with her life. She has set out to find what makes her life worthwhile. Whether a relationship or painting, or even mountain climbing. Orihime had chosen to live life the way she wanted not the way her friends thought she would. She loves Tatsuki like a sister but she didn't want to live the way she thought she should.

Orihime had tried to date other guys. That is what she is getting ready for now. Another date. One she hopes doesn't fail. She laughs. She is going out with her friends Tatsuki and Chad who are engaged and have a friend that wanted to have a chance at dating her. Tatsuki when telling Orihime about it said it was just a get together, but Orihime knew what it was. A date.

As she gets her shoes on, she thinks back to her two failed relationships with two of her other male friends. Starting with Keigo. Dating Keigo wasn't terrible. He was sweeter than Orihime thought he'd be, but what Keigo wanted was a wild woman, one to go to rock concerts and to be wild and drink every weekend till you couldn't see straight or remember your name. Orihime wasn't that girl. She smiles as she finishes putting her first shoe on about the short and brief confrontation with him when he broke up with her:

"Orihime. Your a sweet woman. I thought that my crush on you in high school would get us to work out, but.. I just can't. I need a different type of girl. Not that your not bad or anything. Just it's not there. Ya know?"

Orihime being her, just smiles and nods. "Of course Keigo. We will always be friends. No worries. I hope you find what your heart is looking for."

With that Orihime had left the romantic restuarant he took her too. Keigo always thought bigger was better, when Orihime wanted simple yet romantic. Keigo didn't get it. He wasn't that type of was okay with that. She laughs short and softly at Keigo's reasoning. "Yes definitely not his type."

Her face grows sad and serious when she thinks of her other male friend who did love her, and did want it to work out. The one man she didn't want to break or hurt. Uryuu.

He had wanted to take her to an expensive restuarant but she said no, that the simple cafe near her apartment would be perfect. Uryuu always tried too hard to make her happy, it upset her with what she had to do, mostly because she knew about Uryuu's crush on her in high school as well as he was just sweet and loving. Orihime though young knew that a relationship should have to be this hard, keeping a relationship is hard work but trying so hard to make another person happy shouldn't be so hard or forced. She looked up and tried to force a smile on her face but Uryuu knew her so well.

"Orihime what's wrong?"

"Uryuu, please sit down. We need to talk."

He does as she asks and when he gets ready to wave to a waiter she tells him their is no need. He eyes her, and their is dread in his eyes as if he knew what was coming but didn't want to believe it.

"Uryuu this isn't working out. I am sorry. I just don't feel for you what you do for me."

"Did I do something wrong? If I did I'll fix it."

Orihime looked shocked and shook her head then after a moment. "No Uryuu, it's not anything you did. It's..It's.. Your trying too hard to impress me. I've always been impressed by you. I just.. I just don't feel what you feel."

Uryuu looks down. Orihime knew he had tears in his eyes and was trying to hide them. She reaches over, taking both of his hands in hers, making him look up. "Uryuu, you are sweet, loving, kind and gentle man. You will find love. Real love. I feel terrible as if I lead you on. I never meant to do that if I did it. I love you as a friend and I always will please say you will stay as my friend."

Uryuu never willing to turn her away or let her down, nods slowly. "Of course, but you will forgive me if I leave now right? I feel like I should go lick my wounds in private."

Orihime slowly let's go of his hands and nods. "Of course. Call me if you need to talk."

Uryuu simply nods. Orihime knows he is mad at her even if it's indirectly, and she accepts it no matter how much it hurts.

She was happy to hear he was dating Yuzu against Ichigo's better wantings. After a few weeks of being dumped by her.

Orihime giggles and smiles had known that Yuzu had liked Uryuu for years but since she was four years younger than Uryuu, Ichigo and Orihime, herself, the young woman didn't want to act on it. So now that Uryuu is twenty-four, Yuzu is twenty and is able to confess her feelings.

Orihime grabs her purse and heads down the street to the restaurant where the three others are waiting. Seeing Tatsuki, Chad, and whatever his name is. She goes over and sits down.

"Orihime. This is Akio. He works at the dojo with me and Chad. He's great with kids and he's a real family man aren't you Akio? I mean he's great with kids, top of his class in his classes. As well as a great sense of humor."

Orihime just looks at Tatsuki and Chad, raising her eyebrows. "Apparently you are giving out a resume for him."

Akio laughed and soon the tension left.

The conversations ran from politics, to marriage, to children to just life in general. Everything was going great in Orihime's opinion that was until alcohol got involved, once it was the evening went into a downward spiral. She felt the man's hand on her leg. She removed it gently, hoping he got the hint. Akio did it again. She bites her tongue so not to cause a scene. She continues to eat. Hoping he will just stop but with more alcohol the more he does it. He then tries to grab her hand and she pulls her hand away.

By the time the evening is over, she is all but sprinting to the door. Akio grabs her hand. "I believe I'll take Orihime home, I mean unless you ladies wanted to chat."

Akio looks to Orihime, then Tatsuki, then Chad. Tatuski and Chad shake their head. "Oh no we can talk tomorrow can't we Orihime?"

Orihime glares at Tatsuki, then looks at Chad pleadingly. As if begging for help with her eyes. Chad doesn't take the hint though and chuckles. "That sounds good Akio, that way Tatsuki can head home now. Have a good night you two."

Akio leads Orihime out, she pulls her hand free of his and looks at him. "You asked everyone but me if I wanted you to walk me home."

"Of course. I'm sorry. May I walk you home?"

"I don't need it. I live a block or two away. I can get their myself."

"Come on Orihime. Hime. Please?"

Orihime sighs knowning if she doesn't let him walk her home, she will get an ear full from Tatsuki and a disapproving look from Chad. So she nods. "Fine, let's go."

She speeds off and Akio has to jog to catch up, he takes her arm and leads down the block. Once they get to her apartment, he pulls her close without warning and kisses her full on the lips. As soon as his lips meet hers, she knows it's not right. She struggles to push him away, he doesn't move. She frantically tries to find away to move him away from her person but he doesn't take the hint when she shoves at him. She silently calls her fairies, asking Tsubaki to 'gently' remove him off of her.

The more angry fairy flies out of her hairclip and launching fast and hard into Akio's shoulder, knocking the man back and away from Orihime. As quick as Tsubaki came he left. Leaving Orihime silently thanking him as she pants softly, her eyes shine with anger. "Leave now."

Akio smirks. "Oh come on, Tatsuki will be so mad that you didn't want to date me. Plus don't lie that was one hell of a kiss."

"I will not say this again. Leave. Now."

Akio steps closer to her again, Orihime silently telling Tsubaki to be on stand by."Oh come on Orihime, Tatsuki said you'd be more open to a relationship since you had three failed ones already. So be more open babe."

Without warning Orihime swung at his face, punching him in the jaw, knocking the man back off a step or two. Orihime glares at him. "You have got a lot of nerve. I don't care if Tatsuki is mad at me, she'll forgive me after awhile. What I do know though is that if Tatsuki and Chad find out what you did to me against my wishes, well you'll never be able to hide from them let alone my other friends. Now go."

Akio has fear flash before his eyes, Orihime guesses it's because he invisions what Tatsuki and Chad could and would do to him if they find out exactly how he acted behind their backs towards their friend. Akio quickly spins around mutters.

"Freak."

Orihime shrugs, and unlocks her apartment door and goes inside. She shuts the door. Locking it tight. She sits and thinks of all the failed dates, and relationships. Suddenly jumping up she rushes to her bedroom and pulls out a duffle bag, then going to her dresser she pulls out some clothes. Packing her bag she calls her boss, letting the kind woman know she is taking her over due two week vacation time. The woman agrees and wishes her luck. Orihime laughs. "She probably thinks I am spending it with a man. If she only knew."

* * *

Chapter 2:

She grabs her bag locks up her apartment quickly and leaves heading to the park play ground where her and Ichigo broke up and summons her own hell butterfly that Rukia taught her how to do years ago. She whispers to it, soon a senekimon is open and she goes through running as fast as she can she gets to the Sereiti, more appropriately to the Kuchiki estate. She looks around and smiles when she spots Renji. He waves and she rushes over to him. Hugging him tightly. Renji raises an eyebrow but he hugs her back akwardly. "Hey Orihime, what's up? You didn't come all this way just to hug me did ya?"

He jokes and she laughs shaking her head. "No Renji. Where's Rukia?"

He snorts and let's her go and takes her bag for her. "She is still at the thirteenth. She told me to meet you here, since I was done with my paperwork first. So here I am. Captain is inside and he said you are more than welcome to stay here, though I am guessing you are staying with Rangiku yes?"

Orihime shakes her head. "Not this time, but could you get ahold of Rangiku and tell her to come here. I need to speak to both girls."

Renji rolls his eyes. Escorting her to the spare room that Rukia has dubbed'Orihime's room.' A room that was given to her by Byakuya for whenever she comes to visit. She smiles and sits on the futon. Renji snorts. "First a escort man, now a messager. I'll see you later girlie, I am off to deliver your message."

When Renji leaves Orihime starts to go through her bag, soon she gets grabbed into a hug. She gasps out and laughs.

"Rukia!?"

Rukia let's her go and laughs. "Did Renji come find you? If he didn't I swear I will pound him into the ground."

Orihime laughs loudly. "Yes he did come and escort me here, now he is my messenger boy as he calls himself since he delivering a message to Rangiku. I need to talk to you both."

Rukia and Orihime talk about the little things. About work, and all the new rumors that are going through Sereiti, by the time they are done Rangiku rushes in. Hugging Orihime and then sitting down immediately when Orihime says she has news.

"Okay girlie, what's up? You seem serious about this."

"I am Rangiku. I need to tell you what's been going on for the past six months or so."

Both women stare at her intently waiting for what she needs to tell them.

"Ichigo and I broke up."

* * *

Chapter 3:

Rangiku looks shocked. Rukia looks calm about it, and happy about it. Rangiku looks almost teary eyed, then enraged. The busty strawberry blond jumps up and growls out. "I will beat him to death with Haneko! I swear how could he dump you!"

Rangiku keeps going on a rant till Rukia finally jumps in. "Rangiku, that isn't what happened, is it Orihime?"

Orihime smiles sadly and shakes her head. Afraid to voice what happened. Rangiku after seeing Orihime shake her head she sits down immediately and then Rukia smiles. "You broke up with him, didn't you?"

Orihime simply nods. Rangiku gasps in shock. "What? Why? You two.. I thought. You always said you wanted to be with him, but then.."

Orihime smiles. "I grew up. I do love Ichigo, but I am not in love with him. Their were kisses with no passion. No touches without heat. Their was no spark Rangiku. I am no fool contrary what everyone thinks of me. I know their is fighting in relationships as well as communication. Their was neither. Ichigo would agree with me to keep me happy and I didn't want to voice my feelings because I feared he'd be mad. I felt like I was walking on eggshells because of his hollow."

Rukia nods and smiles more. "I am so proud of you. You truly have grown up. How did the strawberry take it?"

"We are fine. Still friends. Same with Keigo and Uryuu."

Rukia laughs. "Uryuu and Keigo! Now that I didn't see happening!"

Rangiku snickers. "Uryuu I'd believe, but Keigo. Who did you date first?"

"Keigo, then Uryuu. Keigo wanted a wild woman, one to party all night. Uryuu loves me too much. He wants to try so hard to make me happy but I couldn't string him a long no matter how much loves me. He's okay now. He is with Yuzu."

Orihime says happily. Rukia breaks into a fit of laughter as does Rangiku. Orihime smiles more. "I wanted to visit you guys, and also say I went on a date thanks to Tatsuki. Akio was his name. It was fine till he go drunk, he walked me home then thought he could take it upon himself to kiss me. Well he didn't take my subtle hint to get away when I pushed him back, so I had to use Tsubaki. Don't worry though Akio is fine, just annoyed and called me a freak."

Rangiku and Rukia eyes go huge, they both look angry and ready rage. She sighs and sits down next to them. "I just wanted to get away. Get away from men and life. So I came here."

The rest of the night the women chat about all things girly. When the sun goes down Rangiku leaves to go partying, but the two more reserved women stay in at the estate and chat.

Rukia looks at the girl, who seems stronger but also sadder. "Orihime what else is wrong? I can tell so don't try to hide it from me."

Orihime sighs. "Why can't I find the right guy? Why do I always find something wrong with the guy? Am I just getting too picky."

Rukia smiles and shakes her head. "No your not too picky. You are a good person, a sweet woman. Do you believe in Soul mates Orihime?"

Orihime shrugs. "I heard of it, many use that term. I don't know if it's true or not."

"It is Orihime. It's very true. It is said that their is a soul out their for everyone. That their is a soul looking for their partner. Sometimes that soul never finds their mate. Atleast not until you die. I mean it's easier here since their are souls everywhere. Now the trick is to stop looking for it."

"What do you mean stop looking for it?"

Rukia gives a knowing smile. "I know that is the hardest part, but if you continue to look for the right man, you will be focused on the things that aren't right about the man you are going out with and with doing that then you will possibly miss the right one."

"True, but Rukia if I don't notice the things that are off about a man, then how can I know if he's right or not?"

Rukia smiles and laughs. "You won't until one day it hits you, that you've been with your soul mate the whole time. A soul mate isn't just about the actual souls. It's about someone you can't see yourself living without. Someone you can fight all day with. Okay that can be taken literally or verbally. So fight all day either way and then the next be snuggled up and not remember what you two were fighting about. Someone you can see yourself growing old with."

After Rukia told Orihime a little more about soul mates and the relationships between a few of the souls here in the Sereiti, Orihime goes to bed. The next two weeks are blissful fun. Going out with the girls-Rukia, Rangiku,Nanao, and even Nemu- were so much fun and just what she needed. Though before she left, she swears she thought she saw Yoruichi. Shaking that thought she steps through the senikimon that Rukia opened for her, she turns and waves. Hugging Rukia, Renji and even Byakuya who had by now become accustomed to the human girl's hugs and surprisingly not hating them. She then turns to leave to head back to the real world, and to her reality with a new look on life.

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Well it's about time you came back! Do you know how lo..."

'Smack'

"Ow what the hell Tessai?!"

Orihime had barely stepped through the door to her apartment to hear a loud voice yelling at her. She closes the door slowly because she recognizes the voices behind her. She turns around to face Tessai and Jinta. She sets her bag down and heads to the kitchen and starts on making tea. As a routine whenever she has guests, though Tessai does come to visit her, it is usually with Ururu, Urahara, or Yoruichi, never loud mouthed Jinta. Orihime knows that deep down Jinta is a kind boy. 'Oops can't call him boy, he's twenty now, just like the Kurosaki twins' Well he's a kind young man, he just has a very rough side with a chip on his shoulder. Shaking herself out of those thoughts she pours the tea and goes to her low table. Tessai sits and forceably makes Jinta sit as well.

"I apologize Miss Orihime, for Jinta. Also for sneaking into your apartment when you aren't home."

"We wouldn't have had to sneak if you were home damn it." Jinta grumbles.

Tessai then smacks Jinta upside the head again. Orihime giggles behind her hand, shaking her head she moves her hand and smiles. "It's alright Tessai. I mean I don't expect you to wait in the hall way or outside in the cold for however long you have been waiting. Now drink the tea, and tell me why you are both here. Is someone in trouble?"

Tessai seems to debate how to ask her for this favor, he fidgits with his cup. Looking at Jinta, then to Orihime. The young man snorts and downs his tea in one gulp. Orihime's eyes widen at this, she then looks at Tessai getting ready to ask again, when the older man stops her.

"Urahara needs your help."

"Urahara needs MY help? Is he injured?"

"Yes"

"In the head is where he is injured." Jinta murmurs softly staring into the cup.

Orihime eyes widen worry seeping her bones and gut about Urahara being hurt. Not understanding how someone like Urahara could get that injured. She stands up and looks at them. "Well let's go then. If Urahara has some head injury I need to hurry and get there."

Tessai looks at Jinta, who is trying not to laugh. Tessai simply shrugs and holds the door open for her, when Orihime walks out. Tessai and Jinta look at each other. Jinta breaks the ice with a slight chuckle.

"Still a ditz."

"Hush now. Orihime is very smart. Plus even the smartest of people can do really dumb things. Look at Kisuke."

"Do you think she can help him?"

"If anyone can get Kisuke to see to reason it may be her. Plus I've always wondered something."

"What?"

"I've always wondered..."

"Tessai! Jinta! Come on, Urahara is waiting for us!"

Instead of answering Tessai follows Orihime, leaving Jinta briefly wondering what the older man was gonna say before jogging to catch up the other two.

* * *

Chapter 5:

When the three step into the shop, Tessai ushers Orihime towards the back area where it is their home. Orihime had been their many times but this time she felt something ominous about the home. She steps through the door and for the first time ever she felt true fear like no other shoot through her body, feeling her heart seize up as stands before said man she was suppose to help. She rushes to Urahara's side, helping him roll over on his side. She turns and glares at the other two in the room.

"Why? How could you leave him like this?!" She practically shrieked.

"He told us to go." Tessai's deep but gentle voice stated.

"Yeah it's not like we can heal a drunk bender." Jinta snickers.

"Drunk?"

Orihime finally stops and takes a long look around the room, sake jugs and other liquor bottles around the room. She then also realizes they aren't in their living room that she is actually in Urahara's office area. Papers everywhere. Photos smashed, and even more alcoholic drinks.

She looks back to the man that seems to be passed out, brushing his blond hair out of his eyes with such tenderness that it can only be considered a loving caress. Tessai notices this, a slight smirk comes to his features. He looks to Jinta.

"Thank you Jinta for coming with me. Go check on Ururu and then head to bed."

"But I.."

"Please Jinta, go I need to speak to Tessai alone." Orihime's soft voice sounds like she is about to cry. Jinta simply nods and turns, leaving.

"What happened Tessai..the whole truth please."

"He has been drinking for the past couple of months, maybe longer. I haven't seen him sober in quite a long time Orihime. Yoruichi left. She hasn't been back for about a year, she is never gone this long."

"So that was her I saw in Soul Society. Why did she leave? Do you know?"

"I have an idea. I know the fight that I heard was the last one. Kisuke.. he loves her, but as a friend. He just doesn't know this. Yoruichi wanted a man to not only love her, but be in love with her. Kisuke wasn't it. They have been together for a long time though Orihime. Can you guess for how long?"

Orihime continues to stroke Kisuke's now sweating forehead, she nods and whispers. "Before Aizen betrayed all of you, so over a hundred years or more."

"Yes. Now do you need anything else from me?"

She whispers. "I need a towel, a wash cloth, a bucket, and bowl with cold water. Take them to Urahara's room and if you could help me get him in their."

Tessai nods and he lifts Kisuke up and Orihime activates her shield and has her fairies carry him to his room, while Tessai goes and gets the stuff she asked for. Right as she gets Kisuke on the bed Tessai is by her side with the stuff she asked for. She takes the bowl and the wash cloth from him, then takes the large towel.

She nods. "Set the bucket by the head of the bed. Then you can get some sleep Tessai. I'll take care of him. Just keep the kids out if you hear any yelling don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to him, but I won't lie he will be feeling it in the morning."

Tessai nods and pats her shoulder. "I leave him to you then, and thank you."

Tessai leaves soon after and Orihime then sets to work. First using her fairies to speed up the process of his drunken state to induce vomitting.

Kisuke sits up quickly in a dazed state and leans over, Orihime holding the bucket out as he purges his stomach of all the alcohol. She whispers softly. "Shuno, Ayame keep going. I hate putting him through this, but he has to go through a rapid detox. Use as much power as you can, just don't exert yourself."

All she hears in return is: "Yes mistress."

Once Kisuke finishes purging all that is in his stomach at the moment, he falls back. Orihime sets the bucket down and uses the towel to wipe his mouth. Then she grabs the wash cloth and wipes his brow. She whispers softly to him. "Urahara? Urahara can you hear me? Kisuke?"

His eyes flutter open as he stares at her. She swears she had never seen such a beautiful color of gray in a pair of eyes. She smiles softly, as he whispers. "Orihime...Orihime..wha..."

"Shhh Kisuke.. you'll be alright now. Just rest."

"No..I wanted to always thank you for saving me, giving my sight back and all that happened with Askin. So thank you Orihime from the bottom of my heart. At least now I can die."

Orihime rolls her eyes at his statement. "Kisuke Urahara, you are not gonna die. I swear your over dramatics on some things. Your drunk, that's it. Now go to sleep."

She smiles slightly seeing him asleep again. She wipes his brow again, after a few more times of him purging his stomach, he finally resting easily and breathing better. She sighs and cleans up everything, rinsing out the bucket and cleaning anything that spilled. When she is done it's about 2 am. She has a look around the messy bedroom. Deciding it needs cleaned, she sets out to clean up his room.

When she is done with the room, she creeps down the hall to his office. Seeing as it looks like it hasn't been cleaned in months even a year she gets to work with that, starting with throwing out all of the empty liquor bottles. She counts how many different kinds he had emptied into his system. Whiskey, sake, Rum, Burbon, and American beer. She shakes her head. "Poor Kisuke, I understand love to a point but even I know that drinking will not solve the heart ache."

When she finishes clearing out the empty bottles using her powers she makes the bottles non existant. She then gets to work organizing the papers that are everywhere. As she cleans she finds his secret stash areas for his different liquor bottles. She gathers them all up and after a few minutes searching sticks them all in a box and taking them straight outside to the trash can. She sets the box in silently in can, the makes her way back inside.

Realizing she has nothing else to do, clean or get rid of she goes back to Kisuke and sits with him. She soon finds herself dozing off. She gets up and pulls the only chair in the room and sits down watching him, soon enough though sleep and exhaustion of the whole event takes over her body. Having her fall asleep.

* * *

Chapter 6:

The next morning found Kisuke Urahara with a terrible headache, cotton mouthed, and weak, but other than that he felt better. His mind was clear. He wasn't thinking depressing thoughts. He did think he was seeing things when he looked over in his favorite chair and sees Orihime curled up asleep in it. He raises an eyebrow. Deciding he needs to find Tessai to know what the hell happened to him last night, he quietly gets out of bed and makes his way to his door, slipping out he goes to his office first to look for the alcohol of some sort. When he checks his different places that he stashes them and doesn't find any, he curses Tessai and his intellegience.

Kisuke finds Tessai in the kitchen with Ururu and Jinta eating breakfast. Kisuke clears his throat and Tessai turns to look at him. "Ahh you are a wake. I see you are feeling better sir."

Kisuke gives his friend a withering look. "I wish I wasn't. I have such a headache."

Tessai opens a cabinet and pulls out a bottle tossing it to Kisuke, then hands him a glass. "That should help. Now sit down and eat something. I don't know when the last time you have actually sat down and eaten something."

"It's been a few weeks." The soft voice of Ururu chimed in.

"A few weeks on eating a full meal, and almost year since we've seen him completely sober too." Jinta happily popped off.

"Where is my stuff Tessai?"

"What stuff?"

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't work for you. Where is my stuff?"

"Oh you mean the liquid that has been poisoning you since you've started to drink it, it's not in your secret place?"

"If it was in my secret place...hell it's not a secret when you know where it is, plus who told you to clean my office?"

Tessai turns back to face Kisuke and shakes his head. "I didn't go into your office today, so I didn't clean it. Now concerning that disgusting stuff. I didn't take it out of their."

"I did. I also cleaned your office and your bedroom."

All four of the people in the kitchen turn to the woman in the door way. Tessai nods a silent hello. Ururu nods as well, with a slight smile on her usually sad face. Jinta waves as his mouth is stuffed with food. Kisuke eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging open slightly.

"You..got rid..."

"Yes I did. I am not ashamed of doing it, though you should be ashamed of drinking that much."

Kisuke started to walk past her now to go the trash can, Orihime hot on his heels. She grabs his arm and turns him around knowning that even though he is angry that she took away the one thing that could make him forget his hurt, he'd never hurt her or lash out. True to form he just pulled his arm free.

"Why?"

* * *

Chapter 7:

"Why?"

"Why? Why what Kisuke?"

She doesn't know why she is calling him by his first name it just falls from her lips and she doesn't correct herself or even berate herself for doing it. It just feels right so she let's it flow out of her mouth without a stutter. Seeing as he isn't gonna answer her she continues.

"Why you ask me? Really? You believe I have a reason Kisuke. Well here's one no man or woman is worth your suffering. At least not this way."

She sees him looking away from her and she steps closer to him, she grabs his hand and drags him back to his room and makes him go into the bathroom. She whispers harshly because she is so angry he'd do this to himself. "Do you smell that? That stench?"

Kisuke looks at her. Sadness in his eyes. She let's go of his hand and steps up to his toilet, she lifts the seat to show him all the contents that were in his stomach. He covers his nose and mouth as if he is gonna throw up again, but this time because of the smell.

"Smells doesn't it? I purged all that from your stomach, it's all the alchol. When I examined it. Yes I did examine it. I didn't find a trace of food in their. You haven't been eating Kisuke. You have let yourself go."

He storms out of the bathroom and is looking out the window, his back to her. "You don't understand Orihime. You couldn't, I am guessing Tessai told you what happened?"

"Yes he told me that Yoruichi left to be with another man, I am guessing the last part their."

"Yes I wasn't enough for her. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?"

Orihime walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist from behined, and she whispers softly. "I know what it's like to be heart broken. I have not loved one person as long as you have loved her, but yes I know. Ichigo and I broke up. We just weren't right for each other, were still friends. Then I tried dating a month or two after he and I broke up, I dated Keigo, he wanted a wild woman, I dated Uryuu and he was trying to hard. Then I just recently had a date two weeks ago with guy name Akio and he thought he could force himself on me."

She feels Kisuke stiffen. Kisuke for the briefest of moments felt rage surge through him at the thought of someone attacking her. She smiles as she presses her cheek against his back. "I am alright though. I used Tsubaki to push him back, the last thing he told me actually upset me more than I thought. He called me a freak. It didn't bother me for the usual reasons of wanting to fit in with my peers. No, it hurt because maybe I am the oddball that no man would ever want me. I am not wild enough for some man. I can't and won't party all night. Like Keigo wants in a woman.

I am also the type that doesn't want a man who will agree to everything I say or give me everything at a whim like Uryuu. I also am not a woman who will just sit back and be used or abused, like Akio apparently wanted. Though I am not too worried. When I tell Tatsuki and Chad with what their supposed friend did, Akio better know how to run and hide."

Kisuke chuckles slightly and gently lays his hand over her hands whispering. "Thank you Orihime. I'll try to get better."

She smiles and nods. "Good if you don't lose hope in life. Then neither will I in love."

Kisuke smiles more. "I will keep from losing hope in love too. Now I think you should go home and get some rest alright"

Orihime let's him go and she smiles. "Alright. If you need anything, call me, or send Ururu or Jinta to me. Preferably Ururu."

He simply chuckles and nods. He escorts her out and she heads home. She turns back and looks at him, whispering to the point he barely hears her.

"Kisuke. Your important. You weren't just important to Soul Society or to Yoruichi. You are important to the people of Karakura town. To Tessai. To Ururu. Even to Jinta. You are important to me Kisuke. I don't want to think of what life would be like without you. Though it seems bad right now. They need you. I need you." With a flushed red face, Orihime turns around leaving to head home, leaving a speechless Kisuke Urahara in her wake.

At home she makes sure the door is locked behind her. She calls Tatsuki, she let's her friend rant and rave then once she is done she tells her what Akio did or tried to do. Once she is done, Tatsuki swears to not set her up on another date again. Orihime laughs and hangs up the phone.

Orihime strips out of her clothes, showers and goes to bed. Tomorrow she had to go to work but once she got into bed she feared Kisuke would do something stupid again. She rolls over and text's Ichigo.

'Hope all is good. Did you ask out the cafe girl yet?'

When she doesn't get a reply she shrugs it off thinking maybe he went to Soul Society for training or something. Soon with thoughts of Ichigo gone, Kisuke finally on the mend and Tatsuki readying up to skin Akio Orihime finally finds sleep.

* * *

Chapter 8:

-A month later-

It had been a month since Kisuke got a rapid detox of the purging kind thanks to Orihime. He had taken her words to heart, he had cleaned up his act. It was hard to do at first. Wanting to forget Yoruichi's words, but instead of diving back into drinking he would put himself to work. Working on projects after projects not for Soul Society but for the town. He realized that he kept doing many things for Soul Society thinking that was what would redeem him and let him go back to his once home. That he was also doing all of that for Yoruichi. He was in a round about way acting like what Orihime said Uryuu was, trying to hard.

He sits back in his chair and mumbles. "I was doing all these other worldly projects to get Yoruichi what she wanted most. To go back home. I kissed Old Man Yamma's ass as well as bent over to kiss Shunsui's ass just so they'd let us back in so Yoruichi was happy. Well no more damn it. It's called Exile for a reason!"

He jumps up and looks around. "Tessai!"

The big man suddenly appeared. "Yes sir?"

"I need you to go into town and find out what areas need fixing."

"Fixing sir?"

Kisuke smirked and put his hat and coat on. "Yes! Fixing! I've come to realization! All my gadgets and gizmos have been used for Soul Society, a place that were exiled from and by. Instead of using our smarts and know how on the place we should be helping."

"Sir? We do run a shop."

Kisuke looks up and gives a large grin to his old friend. "Yes! Yes we do but we both know it's also a cover to help Soul Society. Now I am not saying we should close up the shop or we should stop helping Soul Society but I believe we can put our smarts into Karakura as well."

"Yes.. Sir?"

"Now go on. Take Ururu and Jinta as well. I am going to go shopping."

"Shopping? Kisuke.. what are ...what has gotten into you?"

Kisuke chuckles. "I am trying a new outlook on life. Now get moving."

Tessai smiles after hearing that, thanking Orihime silently and heads out to find the two 'children' and get to work looking for the areas of the town that need the most help.

Orihime had left work early with so many hollow activity. Only Chad, Uryuu and herself were around to take care of it. Soul Society hadn't sent any other soul reaper to be stationed here, as well as Ichigo had gone off to train from what the three friends surmised.

Walking down the side walk she felt a breeze hit her neck, she looked up and saw a large hollow staring down at her. She sighs and steps away. Dodging the swipe of it's claws. Moving this way and that she continues to dodge, leading it away from the schools and the hospital, it finally catches her. Summoning Tsubaki, she gets a few good hits at him barely missing it's mask.

She struggles to break free before suddenly a firework sounding red light slices through the hollows' arm, she lands safely to the ground as she hears the hollow's shriek of pain. She silently comands her fairies, her protection barrier gives her cover as she calls on Tsubaki again. Tsubaki flies out again launching out and landing a fatal blow on the hollow and soon it vanishes. Her fairies return to her. She turns and sees whom came to rescue her. She smiles and bows.

"Thank you Kisuke."

Kisuke steps forward and nods as he sheathes Benihime. He looks Orihime over to see if their are any wounds on her. She looks at him. "I am glad to see you looking better Kisuke. I was really worried about you."

"Ah yes, I should have called to let you know I was fine. I just have been busy is all."

She simply nods and bows again. "I don't wish to keep you. Thank you again though."

Kisuke smiles. "Your not keeping me from anything, I was just out for a stroll. Where were you headed?"

She giggles softly."Not really anywhere. I got off of work early and with Ichigo up and going to Soul Society, Uryuu, Chad and myself have taken upon ourselve to protect the town from Hollows. So when this one showed up I lead it away from the schools and the hospital, hence me all the way out here."

Kisuke's eyes widen ever so slightly, he feels a swelling of pride hit him where her bravery and intelligence is concerned. "Well that was very wise of you Orihime, but you said Uryuu and Chad are also helping? Where are they?"

Orihime laughs. "Chad is with Tatsuki, they are getting married next month and in his words. "If I leave their will be dire consequences." It's a way of saying Tatsuki will make him suffer. She is very inventive you know."

Kisuke smirks and nods. "Yes I remember her quite well during the Winter War and Quincy War, and Uryuu?"

She shrugs..."Maybe with Yuzu? I don't know. Ever since I broke up with him he doesn't talk to me much. Though according to Tatsuki and Chad, he's very happy."

"That is good to hear. I should get in contact with them as well. Just to touch base."

Orihime simply smiles and nods. "I am sure they would like that."

"I guess I should go..wait..let me walk you home first Orihime."

"Oh you don't have to Kisuke, I mean I am a ditz at times but I do know how to get home and to take care of myself."

Kisuke laughs and steps up close to her. His eyes sparkle with mischievous and playfulness. "I know you do on both accounts. It's more of the gentleman in me. It would do my heart good if I could see for myself that you are safe in your home."

With that statement even removes his hat and looks at her as innocently as possible, little did he know what kind of feelings were running through the woman before him.

Orihime giggles. Smiling a blinding smile that briefly takes his breath away. "Alright if it will do your heart good, who am I to say no to you."

He grins and slips his hat onto her head without thinking, he gently takes her hand and puts it in the crook of his arm, leading her to her apartment which is about a forty five minute walk away.

* * *

Chapter 9:

They talk about this and that. Both wars-Winter and Quincy-His favorite color. His likes and dislikes, as well as hers. By the time they get to her apartment, she is laughing so hard she can barely breath. He takes her keys that she is struggling in putting in the door from laughing. He unlocks and opens the door. She walks into the door way and sees he is getting ready to leave. "Kisuke wait.."

Said man looks at her.."Yes?"

"My keys? I kinda need them back."

He laughs and hands her keys back to her. "Remember to lock the door, both locks. I'll take the night shift with the hollows tonight, alright?"

She simply nods and whispers 'alright'.

He starts to go down her steps, as he leaves he feels an ache in his chest. Something so deem it seems to hit his soul. A sadness he can't explain. Orihime feels a tug in her chest, a lurching in her heart, something deep in her soul. She watches as he gets to the bottom of the steps before she calls out to him. "Kisuke! Wait a moment!"

She rushes down the steps and almost trips into him. She barely catches herself in time. She looks into his eyes. "Um have you had anything to eat since you left the shop?"

"No..I haven't eaten since early this morning why do you ask?"

"Well since you haven't eaten, and I haven't eaten. I thought we could eat together. I mean we could get a bite to eat."

"Orihime are you asking me out?"

Orihime turns red in embarrassment, she covers her face with her hands in embarrassment. Kisuke chuckles slightly and removes her hands from her face and gently holds them. "Is that what you are asking?"

"I was more meaning I'd cook dinner for us. That is.. if you want too."

"Well um.. I don't know, I could take you out to eat instead."

She looks hurt a little, then smiles slightly. "It's because you heard what kind of food I make isn't it?"

He nods slowly. "Ichigo, Chad and Uryuu have all told me that your dishes are a little out there."

She laughs softly leads him up the stairs and into her apartment, she continues to laugh as she takes her shoes off, she then sneaks a peek at him. "I am guessing all of this conversation about my cooking was while I was still in high school?"

He nods and she laughs more as she goes to the kitchen. He just follows her, leaning against the wall as he watches her pull pots and a pan down from overhead. "I took cooking classes Kisuke and my boss helped me as well. I only use to eat my food that way when I missed my brother, which was a lot. My brother use to make dishes like that because we could only make food and meals out of stuff we had that week."

He nods in understanding what the reason for her insane cooking. As she cooks he closes his eyes remembering his dreams of so long ago of a beautiful woman, with long auburn hair, a beautiful figure cooking a meal. Welcoming him home and her swollen with his child, oh the passion between them was undeniable, indescribeble. He never saw the woman's face just the side of her, her hands, everything but the face. He yearned for this woman so much, a sudden realization hits him when Orihime touches his arm and calls out to him.

"Kisuke dinner is done. Can you set out the plates for me?"

He looks up at Orihime, she holds out plates with silverware to him. He notices her beautiful gray eyes sparkling brightly at him and he numbly nods as he takes the plates. He goes to her low table and sets it just so. As he lays the last piece of silverware he whispers. "Orihime is my dream woman. She's who my soul has been searching for."

"Kisuke is everything alright? You got suddenly quiet."

"Yes Hime. I am fine. Come let me help you with everything."

* * *

Chapter 10:

Once they set the food down and made up their plates they dug into their dinner. Kisuke and Orihime had many conversations that evening. Ranging on many different topics. By the end of the evening Kisuke didn't want to leave though he didn't voice it, and Orihime didn't want him to leave though she didn't have the courage to say so.

Soon the evening was over and she walking Kisuke to the door. He bids her goodnight but before he walks out she leans up and kisses his cheek with a whisper she states. "Thank You Kisuke for coming here, hope we can do it again soon."

With that Kisuke left with a smile on his face and a promise that they will do it again very soon because he realizes deep inside that he can't be a part from her very long.

Over the next six weeks Orihime and Kisuke ate dinner every night together. Sometimes at Orihime's and others at Kisuke's where they enjoyed Tessai's cooking. Orihime found out that Kisuke can not cook worth anything since he tried and failed, serving her a burnt goo of something that may or may not have been sesame chicken with vegetables. It also may or may not be the reason she had food poisoning for about three days, since Orihime is too kind and chose to eat the uneatable because of Kisuke's puppy dog look.

Now three months have gone by this day finds Orihime and Kisuke sitting at the park on a blanket with sandwich in Orihime's hand and Kisuke stretched out on the blanket. She smiles down at him, laughing softly. "You better had not fallen asleep here. You were the one who wanted to come out here to relax in the sun. To enjoy the sun I believe you said."

Kisuke grins sitting up slightly and takes his hat off putting it on her head. He laughs at how cute she looks. "I am enjoying the sun with my eyes shut, is that a crime?"

"Yes because that just means your gonna go to sleep. Now help me back up this stuff before the ants eat it."

Kisuke gets a mischievous look in his eyes. He grabs her arm, pulling her down onto his chest. "Come now Hime my dear! Enjoy the sun with me."

Orihime pouts where she dropped her sandwich and sees the ants scurrying towards it for food. She then looks at him and sees his shining gray eyes and a smiles on his face. She sighs realizing she can't be mad at him. "You are certainly in a good mood. What's with you today?"

Kisuke smiles and flips them over, with Orihime on her back he looks down into her eyes. 'Her beautiful expressive eyes' he thinks to himself. He decides after four months of them being around each other, spending time together. Enjoying each others company that he needs to know how she feels.

"Orihime?" He whispers and strokes her face lovingly, enjoying the fact that her face is flushed a beautiful light pink that stretches over her ears.

"Yes Kisuke?" She whispers slightly breathlessly. She decides that the reason she is breathless is because he is laying over her.

He smiles at hearing how breathless she sounded, he then leans his forehead against hers. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

She smiles. "I never thought I'd hear that question from you. I mean you are always so scientific."

Kisuke chuckles slightly. "I may be scientific but I know love is something that cannot be explained by science. It just happens. So do you?"

Orihime laughs softly at his statement and nods slightly "Yes I do, why?"

"Do you believe in soul mates?" His voice she notices has become huskier. She blushes at the fact of the reaction her body is having to his tone of voice.

She looks into his eyes and nods. "I do.. I mean I do believe in soul mates, but sometimes the soul can never find it's partner, it's other half to make it whole."

"That is true my sweet Hime, but maybe this time it's not the case." Kisuke closes his eyes, moving his head to her shoulder instead, just listening to her breathe.

"Maybe this time it's not the case? What do you mean Kisuke?" She askes softly, almost hesitantly.

Kisuke instead of answering sits ups, and avoids looking at her. Hiding his face to her by busying himself with packing up the basket with the leftover food. "I need to clean this up don't I, before I take you home right?"

Orihime scrambles to sit up and grabs his arm and turns him back towards her. "Kisuke what is going on?"

He shakes his head and gently pats her hand. "Just the ramblings of an old man Orihime. No worrying your pretty head over it."

Orihime just sits their for a moment. Lost in thought, thinking back to what Rukia had said about soul mates. While she was lost in thought about her conversation, Kisuke was lost in thought as well. Remembering his dreams of a beautiful woman who he now knows is Orihime, of the one woman his soul craves more than anything else. He then starts to berate himself as he finishes packing up. 'Idiot! You probably ruined a good thing going. You may be smart scientifically but love is a whole new thing. This may have scared her off. She probably thinks your a crazy old man. I am a crazy old man, she deserves so much more, someone like Ichigo. She didn't want Ichigo though, or Keigo, or even Uryuu, she wants more that spark, that yearning and passion. You could have given it to her if didn't fuck it up.'

Once he is done beratig himself he realizes he's finished packing and also standing up looking at Orihime, he calls out softly. "Orihime? Ready to go?"

Orihime jumps slightly at his voice and looks at him standing their. She nods and stands rolling up the blanket she smiles albeit sadly. "Yes I am ready."

"Alright, let's go then." He then turns and starts to walk ahead, she follows him. They walk in silence together all the way to her apartment, but the silence is anything but comfortable.

Once they get to her home, she unlocks the door and steps inside, before Kisuke can even leave she grabs his wrist and pulls him hard into her apartment. As he stumbles into her apartment she locks her door. She turns to face him and whispers to her fairies. "Hold him."

As soon as those words leave her lips her shield is over Kisuke and he can't move. He turns in the shield and looks at her."Orihime what is..why are you keeping here?"

"I want to know what you meant with all the talk back there?" She whispers in anger. Glaring at him as if he said he didn't know her because what he doesn't know is that she was hurting, her heart. Her soul was hurting.

"What talk?" He whispers hesitantly. He knew what she was talking about, he just didn't want to talk about it so soon.

"You know what talk damn it!" She shouted, tears now in her eyes. "Don't act like you don't Kisuke, please.."

His eyes become wide with her shouting at him and cursing. He never heard Orihime curse, nor has she ever yelled at him. He didn't think she'd actually yell at him, in some way it made him happy to know she wasn't scared of him. That she was willing to yell at him. When he looks closer he does see the tears in her eyes. His mouth opens slightly, he tries to find the right words, his eyes shine slightly as he feels his heart lurch at the sight. His whole being hurts not being able to touch her.

"Yes I know what talk you are speaking about. I also know that if we finish this talk it can go in two different ways. It can either go really good, or really bad. It's not worth the risk."

"Life is worth risks Kisuke. When it concerns matters of the heart, when it concerns love their are always risks. So tell me I want to know."

"Orihime it's not worth it."

She looks down briefly as she wipes her eyes, she looks at him anger in her eyes. "Then why bring it up? Why talk to me about love and soul mates, if you now don't want to finish the conversation?"

"I shouldn't have brought it up Orihime, now can you let me go."

"No."

"Orihime you are being extremely stubborn, I told you it's not worth the risk. It isn't worth risking our friendship."

"I will decide whether it's worth it or not damn it. Not you. So why? Why bring up that conversation at the park when now you wish to be a damn coward and not tell me!"

"I am not a coward Orihime."

"Yes you are! You are a damn coward Kisuke Urahara! You are a brilliant coward, but a coward non the less. You are a coward because you fear me. My feelings, my heart. You won't take a risk to find out what you really want to know when it comes to matters of the heart, that is why you are a coward."

"Fine then I am a coward, now let me go!"

She steps closer to her shield that he is behind and trapped in, she notices the unshed tears in his eyes, she shakes her head 'no' but she whispers. "Why Kisuke.. why can't you just tell me.."

He sighs and drops to his knees in defeat. She looks down at him and tears roll down her cheeks. He states in a broken manner. "I can't lose you too."

* * *

Chapter 11:

He sighs and drops to his knees in defeat. She looks down at him and tears roll down her cheeks. He states in a broken manner. "I can't lose you too."

She looks surpised with his words, wiping more of her tears off her cheeks and looks at him intensly. "What?"

"I can't lose you too. I lost Yoruichi. I can't lose you too."

"You wouldn't lose me Kisuke no matter what you said, but even if something happened you'd survive. You are a survivor. You survived losing her, you'd survive losing me."

He shakes his head vigorously. "No. No I wouldn't survive losing you."

She smiles slightly. Still in the back of her mind she demands to know what he is getting at, but she decides 'baby steps' is the best way so she teases him softly. "Of course you would. I am not everything to you. You got Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu that need you."

"If you haven't noticed Orihime, Tessai is a grown man that would survive without me around. Ururu and Jinta are grown adults. True they act like kids at times, Jinta more than Ururu but still they are adults. They'd survive without me.

"Alright so they would survive without you, and you..."

"You don't get it Orihime! They would survive without me because yes they will miss me, but they don't need me. I won't survive without you because I need you!"

"Kisuke..."

"I need you! I can't lose you too because yes I lost Yoruichi to another man. Yes it hurt, I won't say it didn't. I also know that I survived without her, I learned to live without her. I could imagine my life without her. Orihime, you though. I could close my eyes right now and try to picture a life without you, I can't. It hurts to much to even imagine. I feel like my heart is being cut out of my chest. It feels like something is breaking when I even think that you will walk away from me. I feel a pull towards you Orihime. A pull that I've never, ever in my many, many years of life have felt."

"Kisuke..what are you trying to tell me.."

"Did you know that dreams are funny?"

"Dreams? Kisuke you lost me here.."

"Yes dreams. Just listen Orihime. As I was saying dreams are funny, they do show us strange things. Ghosts, goblins, butterflies with horns, unicorns, and pegusus.."

"What kind of dreams have you been having Kisuke?" She giggles softly.

He gives a slight smile and shakes his head then."Shhh you.. you wanted me to tell you what my conversation was about earlier and I am now.. so shh and let me continue. Now.. dreams like that are just strange but some dreams show what your soul knows. Something that soul carries deep within itself that even soul reapers don't fully understand. Souls don't have a mouth or hands of course, I mean unless your a soul reaper. Either way it can only guide us, show us what we want the most in life."

"What did your soul show you? What do you want the most Kisuke?" Her voice shakes, terrfied it could be bad, that he could leave her, but she shakes that off after his previous declaration.

"My soul showed me a beautiful auburn haired woman. During my dreams I never saw her face. Just her delicate dainty hands, her beautiful skin, her sensual lips and her sweet voice. I saw us married, doing typical married things. I saw her pregnant, her belly swollen with my child. I felt happiness, love, and a passion like no other. A spark that I couldn't even begin to explain. I didn't realize at first that it was my soul telling me it was my soul mate. I didn't realize that I knew the woman. Not until you invited me to dinner the first time."

"Kisuke.. you..me?"

"You asked me what I wanted most Orihime. I.. what I want most is you. I love you Orihime Inoue. I have been holding that in for the last four months. I was terrified to tell you. Believing that you'd scoff and walk away. Believing you'd think I was a perverted old man. I can't lose you, I need you more than anything Orihime. My soul, my light, my life. I kneel before you begging you not to destroy my heart and soul."

"Kisuke..shut up, your rambling. I love you too Kisuke."

* * *

Chapter 12:

He looks up at her in shock. "Say that again?"

"I love you Kisuke Urahara. I think I did for awhile now. I think I've been waiting for you all my life. That's why none of my relationship haven't worked, that's why I've been feeling that pull too. It's you I've been waiting for you from the very beginning."

Kisuke stands up slowly, hesitantly hoping he isn't having one of his dreams again. He moves towards her. When he standing right before her she gently strokes his cheek and smiles. That did it. Her smile, her touch was his undoing, he grabs her arm and pulls her close and crashes his lips onto hers, kissing her with all the passion he could muster, his arms wrapping around her holding her tight against him, she wraps her arms around his neck as she returns the kiss with equal passion, when she breaks away she smiles slightly against his lips breathing heavily. "Aren't you going to leave?"

He steps back from her breaking contact which hurts his chest slightly and gives her a bewildered look. His bewildered look gets her to bring out a shaky laugh. He smiles slightly. "You want me to leave?"

She shakes her head and laughs a little more. "No, of course not. You were the one so adamant to leave just a few moments ago though. So I thought I'd give you the chance now."

"Ahh I see."

With that he steps back up to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her again and grins down at her. "If you think I am letting you out of my sight for long periods of time, you are crazier than I am."

"Love is just a form of madness my love."

"It is?"

Orihime laughs as she rests her head on his chest and whispers. "People do crazy things, when their in love."

"They do? I didn't know that."

Orihime giggles more and looks at him. "You need to read more and watch more movies."

"What? Why? I read and watch plenty of things."

Orihime nods and smiles. "Yes you read information books, and do crossword puzzles. You watch the news and game shows. I was quoting a comic book and a movie."

"You were?" Kisuke raises an eyebrow, a smile breaking out.

"Yes 'Love is a form of madness' is a quote from two villians that fight Batman, It's a comic book, concerning Joker and Harley, a comic called Mad Love. 'People do crazy things when their in love' is a quote right out of a Disney movie called Hercules."

"Hercules never said that in any form of his stories in Mythology."

Orihime smacks her forehead, and steps away. "Oh my gods I am making you watch Disney movies this month, starting with that one."

Kisuke just laughs and follows her as she goes to the kitchen. He wraps his arms around her waist and whispers. "Right now I just want to keep you close and make all of our dreams come true my sweet."

"I foresee you doing many crazy things because you love me."

He chuckles with her statement, agreeing with it even."You can count on that. Now come on."

"What? Where?"

He pulls her by her hands as he walks backwards and leads her down the hall to her bedroom, she raises an eyebrow."How do you know where my room is?"

"Um...research? Protection detail? Which one will you believe?"

"I'll take Protection detail for 500 Alex." She grins and he laughs.

"See you watch the shows too!"

"Never said I didn't, now do you have a point on dragging me to my room?"

He has a lustful look suddenly flash in his eyes as he pulls her into her room. Then pulls her close as he kisses her passionately. When he breaks the kiss, they are both breathing heavily but his mouth moves to her neck. "As I said I will make both our dreams come true, and my favorite dreams were the passionate one, as well as you being pregnant with my child. So with the first one we will get the second one."

Orihime laughs but doesn't stop him, instead she helps by starting to shed his coat off. Then undoing his shirt and tossing his hat to the vanity. He looks into her eyes and kisses her again, as he does he slips her top off up over her head, his hands move down her sides. She whimpers into the kiss and he growls possessively. He then moves his hands to her shorts,he fumbles with the buttons and soon she is helping undoing them. Soon they break apart and she drops her shorts.

Stepping out of them she moves to the bed and slowly lays down. She looks at him staring at her as if in a state of shock.

"Kisuke? Are you alright?"

He just nods slightly. Slowly making his way over to her. He kneels on the bed. "I am just taking it in, your here. Your here with me. Your here with me like this. I just never thought."

She smiles at him. She takes his hand and lays it on her belly and grins. "Well I am here in this bed with you half dressed and wanting to make your dreams come true. So what are you waiting for a writ..."

Before she can finish her statement he is over her. Kissing her feverishly and slowly moving to her bra straps and pulling them down gently. Then he kisses down her belly down to her panty line, soon pulling them down as well. He then makes his way back up slowly, kissing every inch of her body till he stops between her legs. His finger play over her womanhood and he whispers softly, hesitantly. "Do.. do you trust me Orihime?"

She props herself up as she watches him, looking into his eyes. "Yes Kisuke, I do, with everything I am."

Kisuke doesn't do anything but slowly inch by teasingly slow inch slide his finger inside of her. He doesn't look away but continues to stare at her, to watch her reaction of course, but for her to see his reaction as well. Orihime moans softly, and her eyes flutter slightly as she tries to continue to stare at him. Kisuke gasps as he feels how tight she is, as he moves his finger inside of her. Once she gets comfortable with where his finger is she moves her hips gently. He then slides his finger as far as it can go, moaning softly when he hears Orihime whimper and pant slightly. He continues to move his finger slowly till she cries out in a slightly breathless and frustrated moan.."Faster Kisuke..please..harder..."

He obeys his lover and moves his finger faster and harder and soon she is thrashing in pleasure when her orasm hits her. He grins and slips his finger out and replaces is finger for his tongue, getting work to pulling another orgasm out of the woman he loves.

Orihime pants heavily, and grips Kisuke's hair so hard she is almost pulling it out as he pleasures her, she throws her head back in sheer pleasure, her eyes wide and her mouth opens in an almost shocked expression. Her legs squeezing the sides of his head as she holds onto him for dear life as the euphoric pleasure rips through her body at an alarming rate.

When he finishes lapping up her juices, he doesn't even give her a moment to come down off her high, he climbs over her body and smiles down at her. Her eyes widen slightly when she fully sees his erection. The only thought that passes through her being,'Oh kami that is going to hurt'

"Kisuke don't you want me to..you..know.."She whispers hesitantly. Kisuke sees where she is looking, he tries not to grin in a cocky manner, looks back at his woman. He gently strokes her face and kisses her lovingly.

"No my love. I...right now I want to please you. To show you how much I love you, how much I need you."

"I can see how much you need and want me Kisuke." She blushes at her bold statement. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Oh Hime. Fine my love, I want to show you how much I love you alright?"

She nods slowly, even though it's hesitant. He whispers. "If you want me to stop at any time tell me alright? I never want to do anything to hurt you."

She again nods and he positions himself at her opening. He slowly pushes in. He watches her facial expressions the entire time making sure he isn't hurting her since he knows she won't say anything if she is. He continues to push inside her till he hits her barrier. Completely forgetting the fact that his Hime was a virgin, his eyes widen. "Orihime.. your..you are aren't you?"

She pants out softly. "I'm what Kisuke?"

"A virgin?"

She smiles at his shocked and surprised look, giggling even. "Yes I am, why is that a problem?"

"I..no.. It's just.. I thought..."

"You thought what? Me and Ichigo or me and Uryuu did something?"

He just blinks and she giggles more at the look. "No Kisuke, I didn't do anything but kiss either of those two. Ichigo and I really didn't get far, Uryuu was too scared he may break me. Now are we really going to discuss my past relationships and the lack of sex in them or are we going to make our dreams come true as you say."

He grins and pushes a little harder into to break the wall. She cries out from the sharp pain. He whispers 'I'm sorry' over and over again, waiting until he can move. When she nods giving her consent, he wastes no time and starts to move fast and harder,she grips his back holding onto him as if she was fearing he'd vanish from her life if she didn't. He continues to move as he kisses every part of her chest and neck, panting and moans fill the room as they move as one. Soon their voices blend together as they cry out together and for each other.

* * *

Chapter 13:

They lay their panting and Kisuke rolls on his side, still holding her, not wanting to leave her body just yet. She smiles and whispers. "Kisuke..that.. that was.."

"There are no words my love." He kisses her sweaty forehead and smiles. Closing his eyes. She runs her fingers up and down his back as they are still wrapped around him.

She giggles and he looks down at her. "What is it?"

"I wonder what the others will say?"

"Well I believe Tessai, Jinta and Ururu will be fine with it, because I think Tessai figured out this would happen, he is smarter than people give him credit for. Now for the others. I believe Uryuu, will be upset and offended that you chose an older man. Not only older but a soul reaper. You know with his Quincy pride. In the end he'll be happy for you because he is happy with Yuzu. Tatsuki will threaten me, call me a pervert and Chad will just glare, though he will shake my hand. That glare will tell me all I need to know."

"Which will be what?" She smirks against his chest, closing her eyes.

"If you hurt her, no amount of your tricks will save your ass from me."

"Chad would never..." He stops her right there. He grins at her and laughs softly.

"Oh yes he would. You are his friend Orihime, more like a sister to him. He'll kill me if I break your heart. Though I'd let him kill me I'd never want to hurt you or break your heart."

She kisses his chest and whispers. "What about Ichigo?"

"He will be a combined of all of them. He'll lash out like Tatsuki, be angry like Uryuu accusing me of being a pervert and an old man. Then glare and threaten me that if I hurt you he'll kill me in every way he can."

Orihime's eyes go huge and he shrugs. "It's Ichigo's way of showing he cares and you know this. You also know non of them will really hurt me, just threaten and flare their spiritual pressure and try to show me who's boss so that I know that you are loved not just by me but by others. No worries my love."

She lays their with wide eyes. "No worries he says."

She rolls over and closes her eyes and he snuggles against her, chuckling. "I promise we will always be together even in death. Nothing will keep us apart."

It all happened like he said. The way Chad, Uryuu, and Tatsuki reacted was exactly like he said. Except for the fact he got hurt. By Uryuu. Not who Orihime thought would be the cause of it. Tatsuki and Chad threatened him. Chad did it quietly, almost silently. Tatsuki not so much. Uryuu accused him of being a pervert and a cradle robber then proceeded to attack Kisuke saying how soul reapers were lower than scum for seducing young human women.

Till Orihime told him that she was 24 almost 25 and she is allowed to date who she wants. That Uryuu shouldn't bitch because he is in love with a girl younger than him. That shut the quincy up. Orihime didn't mean to snap at her friend, she was just tired of the arguing and the threats. Three in one day was enough to push her patience over the edge.

Then Ichigo finally turned back up and got told by Tatsuki who Orihime was dating. Now Orihime was fearing how he'd react because out of all of her friend Ichigo could cause damage and truly kill the man she loves. She smiles at the whole interaction went that happened two months ago. Giggling as she was washing dishes in Kisuke's home as he is with a customer up front in the shop.

-Flash back-

"Oi Kisuke!"

Orihime came rushing out of the shop on a Saturday morning. She was only here because she had a day off from work. Kisuke was still in bed. Orihime stops short seeing Ichigo in his soul reaper form. She swallows. "Ichigo just go home alright. Please?"

"Not till I talk to him." He stated bluntly.

Orihime sighs softly and nods. "Let me go get him alright."

Ichigo nods, but he notices that Orihime's hair is mussed up, the shirt she is wearing isn't fully buttoned up. His eyes widen as he cries out. "That's one of Kisuke's shirts!"

Orihime blushes as she rushes back inside the shop. Ichigo didn't have to wait long Kisuke stepped outside with just his hat and coat over his shoulder no shirt, since Orihime is wearing it.

"Well good morning Ichigo? To what do I owe the pleasure of your scowling face this morning?"

"Simple, I got a question I want to ask you. Be honest and no bullshitting me either."

"Sure thing Ichigo, what's up?" Kisuke states a smile still plastered to his lips.

"Are you and Orihime together?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Kisuke you said you'd tell me the truth!"

"I will Ichigo but I want to know who told you." He stares right at Ichigo. Yawning slightly as he waits for the younger to talk.

"Fine. I heard it from the three fools. Tatsuki was flipping out. Chad seemed indifferent, and Uryuu was ranting and raving, saying that you are scum, that your a craddle robber. Tatsuki sent me to beat on you and bring Orihime to her so she can knock some sense into her."

Kisuke stepped in front of Orihime then, a threatening aura wraps around Kisuke. "She isn't going anywhere do you understand me?"

Ichigo eyes go huge and he steps back, "Well that answers my question. I just wanted to tell you. I approve."

Kisuke gaps in shock. "Come again?"

"I said I approve. Those three idiots don't get it. Orihime is an adult. She is an adult who never would do something that would be unfixable, unless she had no choice. I also know you. You may be crazier old man, but you'd never force her to do anything she doesn't want to do. So I approve. I haven't seen Orihime smile like that in a long time. Don't worry about those three fools, they will get use to it in time."

Kisuke and Orihime smile. It's Orihime that steps forward and giggles. "Thanks Ichigo."

"No prob Orihime. Now I gotta go. Got a date with a waitress.. Seems you were right Hime.. thanks."

Ichigo leaves as quickly as he came and Orihime turns to face Kisuke, leaping into his arms laughing happily.

"Told you everything would be okay" He whispers. Soon they head back into the shop, to stay in bed all day again.

-End Of Flash Back-

Orihime jumps and drops the dish back in the soapy water when she feels arms go around her waist, she smiles and looks at Kisuke. She giggles at his sleepy look on his face. "Tired love?"

He nods and kisses her neck. "What are you doing in here?"

She smiles. "I am doing the dishes. What does it look like I am doing?"

"It looked like you were thinking about something before I scared you out of your thoughts."

"Oh just about Ichigo's reaction to us dating. Can you believe we have been together for almost three months now?"

He grins and lifts her into his arms. She laughs and kisses him deeply "What about the dishes?"

Kisuke shrugs. "I'll do them later my sweet. Come let me show you how much I love you."

* * *

Chapter 14:

Six months. Six months have gone by. Technically ten months since the day Orihime found Kisuke slumped over his couch drunk. Four months for their souls to find each other, and Six months of Orihime and Kisuke never leaving each others side. They acted like any other human couple even though he was not human. He took her out to dinner, he bought her things. She bought him things.

They were truly and deeply in love. Orihime knew that they loved each other but now she paces in her apartment. Terrified of what her love would say, what his reaction would be. She continues to pace. Jumping when she hears the knock on the door she rushes over opening the door she pulls it open. She doesn't even give Kisuke a moment to say hello before she pulls him into the room and pushes him onto her couch. He stares at her frantic and worried looks. She starts to pace again.

"Orihime what is wrong? You called like a hollow was chasing you. What is wrong?"

"I am scared, I'd rather deal with a hollow then tell you this.."

He stands up and stops her from pacing. "Whatever it is you can tell me. We will get through it. We can deal with it together."

"It's not something you can deal with. Well it is, but to deal with it.. you.. oh damn it I am not making any sense."

He gets ready to say her name when she blurts out. "I'm pregnant!"

Steps back away from her to get a look at her stands their shocked, eyes wide and mouth open. He gets his voice back and whispers. "What? Come again?"

"I'm pregnant love. Maybe at least a month, two at the most."

Kisuke stays silent. Just thinking over and over again about when and where it happened. He can't wrap his head around that. He is so lost in thought that the only thing that brings him out of it is Orihime's quiet sob. He quickly steps close to her again, gathering her into his arms he twirls her around in a circle laughing happily. "This is wonderful! Great news!"

She looks up at him and smiles then, giggling at his happiness that shines in his eyes. "You are happy then?"

"Of course my love. I was just in shock. Not every day you find out the woman you love with everything you are has made your most desired dream come true."

She smiles and hugs him tight. His eyes widen. "You need to see a doctor. Damn it.. we have to make an appointment for that."

Orihime laughs and pats his shoulders. "Put me down, and I already had made one for today in a half hour. Care to take me to it."

He nods and smiles. "Damn right I will. Let's go."

She slips her shoes on and grabs her coat now that the weather is getting colder, he holds out her purse to her and soon they are off to the doctor's office.

After an hour later, with the blood drawing, the ultrasound and waiting for the test results, everything was done. Orihime was about a month pregnant, the baby looks healthy thus far. Kisuke was over the moon as Orihime was on cloud nine with the news. Kisuke had been talking non stop on clearing out his office and making it into a baby's room. Orihime argued with him about saying he shouldn't take out the office, that they can just add on. He looked at her and smiled.

"Marry me?"

She laughs thinking he is joking. He doesn't get offened because he knows that is why she is laughing. He smiles. "Marry me Orihime."

"Kisuke I know your happy but have you gone crazy." She laughing all the while. While shaking her head. They walk by a baby store and she looks through the window at the clothes. He smiles as a good ache goes through his heart. She smiles over at him. She goes over to him and grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together pulling him to the window of the store. Talking about what the baby will need. He whispers in a serious voice. "I am serious."

"What?"

"Marry me Orihime? I love you. I love our baby already. I want to be your husband and a good father."

Orihime not having looked at him till now, she gasps seeing that Kisuke was down on one knee looking up at her with a ring in his hand holding it out to her.

"Kisuke.. you really are serious. Are you crazy? Have you lost your mind?"

"Well you told me months back that love is a madness and people do crazy things when they are in love. So maybe I am, but Well what do you say?"

Orihime smiles and nods.."Yes.. a thousand times yes."

He gets up slipping the ring on her finger and kisses her gently. Laying his hand on her belly he smiles. He kisses her again and hurridly they head to the shop to let the others know that their will be another little Kisuke running around in about nine months.

-Two months later-

Two months since the pregnancy announcement and the marriage proposal, It's Orihime's and Kisuke's one year anniversary. Neither can believe they have been together already for a year. They both get ready to go out and celebrate their love at the most expensive restuarant Kisuke could find. Though Orihime gets mad at him for this. He doesn't care stating "His woman deserves to get the most expensive of everything."

She just rolls her eyes and let's it go. Not minding that he is pampering her. As they get ready to leave, a storm starts to roll in. She turns to face him, as he has his back turned locking up the door and putting on his coat."Kisuke are you sure this will be enough to wear? I mean with the storm coming."

"It will be fine Orihime, you worry too much."

"Yes I know but..." Her words die on her lips as she suddenly feels a piercing sharp feeling shoot through her back. She reaches behind her and touches a wet spot. First thinking it's rain, she brings her hand back and it's red, the red being blood. She doesn't even have a chance to say anything else. It happens again this time in her stomach and heart. She collapses to the ground. She whimpers out.. "Kisuke."

He whirls around and sees her on the ground. He rushes to her and sees the blood spots. He frantically tries to stop the bleeding. He even screams for Tessai, Ururu and Jinta. They rush out seeing their boss frantically trying to save his fiancee. Tessai takes over and stops the bleeding long enough to prolong her life for a few minutes.

"Kisuke..don't be mad..live...please..live for me."

"No...I told you I can't live without you. I won't live my life without you. I'll find you Hime."

Kisuke buries his face against Orihime's neck as she weakly runs her fingers through his hair. She whispers with her last breath. "Maybe now you can find peace..."

Kisuke lifts his head to ask her what she meant, but she is gone. He gives a loud strangled wail that sounds like her name. Ururu clings to Jinta as she cries, the older usually mouthy young man stays silent and holds his sister.

* * *

Chapter 15:

Tessai looks at his friend and boss of many years. His heart breaking for him. Not knowing what to say he just lays his hand on Kisuke's shoulder as the man sobs uncontrollably.

"Kisuke? Don't cry my love. We will be together again someday."

Kisuke snaps his head up seeing Orihime's soul standing beautifully before him. He shakes his head. "Orihime.. if you go, you won't remember me."

"If it's meant to be we will be. Love finds away."

"No Orihime. Please come back..."

"I can't..I am sorry." Tears roll down her cheeks as she holds her chain. Shaking her head and wiping her eyes. She looks to the side and sees a woman standing before her on her left, then another woman suddenly stands on her right. Both women Kisuke knew very well.

He glares at them. "How DARE you!"

Soi-Fon ignores Kisuke and cuts Orihime's chain so she can't get back into her body. Kisuke screams in agony when he sees it happen and gets up to lunge at Soi-Fon, but the other woman stops him. Standing before him is Yoruichi Shihoin.

"Why? Why Yoruichi? She was your student! You killed her!" He yelled at her.

Yoruichi looks over to Orihime, giving her a reassuring smile then looks back to Kisuke. Soi-Fon smirks. "Lady Yoruichi didn't kill her. I did. I was sanctioned to do it. No human nor Soul Reaper are to be together."

"Your lying, Shunsui wouldn't allow this. Ukitake would allow Shunsui to murder the woman he thinks as his daughter. Not only that but Isshin and Masaki were together and one was human, though a Quincy, and Isshin was a soul reaper. A soul reaper captain and no one came to kill Masaki! At least not Soul Society! So why Hime?"

Soi-Fon looks at Kisuke and for the first time ever seems truly sad. "True on all that you said, but if one of the soul reapers who have a weight with the Head Captain and has reason for it, then it can happen. I was just told to do it."

Kisuke looks at Yoruichi.. "You.. you asked for this to happen!? Why?"

"Kisuke not now, your mad.. upset.. grieving. You will understand in time. Please I didn't do this to hurt you, but to help you."

"Like hell you did, get out of my face, and never come near me again."

"Kisuke she's your friend.. don't say that!" Orihime said loudly.

Kisuke shakes his head. "Not when she took you away from me."

After that Yoruichi, Soi-Fon and Orihime vanished. Leaving Kisuke to deal with the after math.

He tried to deal with Orihime's loss. He didn't drink or anything terrible but it was like he was a shell of his former self. Tessai didn't know what to do, neither did Ururu or Jinta. Finally after three months of Kisuke slipping away into madness after losing his soul, his light. His new family. Tessai came into the office just watching the man.

Kisuke looks broken, and Tessai sighs sadly, realizing what he must say may hurt Ururu, Jinta and himself but it has to be done for Kisuke.

"Go. Go to her."

Kisuke whirls around and faces his long time friend. "I can't she is dead."

Tessai chuckles and leans against the wall. "So are you. Or did you forget that?"

"I didn't forget but I am a traitor still forced to live in Exile. I can't go back Tessai."

"If fearing the maggots nest, and being caught by the 13th quart guard squads is what stopping you then you aren't the Urahara Kisuke I have known for many years of my life. Is that what is stopping you? Or is it the fact that Orihime may have forgotten you?"

Kisuke looks away then. Tessai nods in understanding and sits across from his friend. "That's it then isn't it?"

"Yes that's it. I wouldn't care about the maggots nest, or the squads trying to stop me. I can sneak in and out of their blind folded. I just fear she won't remember all we have been through. I mean it would kill me."

"Have you ever wondered why Yoruichi was able to get away with being their?"

Kisuke shrugs. Tessai sighs. "It wasn't because she wasn't caught. She was. It's that now that the Head Captain is Shunsui things have become more lax, lenient. Go to her. Maybe she still remembers you. Maybe with you two being soul mates their is nothing to fear. Just go. At least go and find out."

"What about you? What about you and the kids?" Kisuke whispers sadly.

Tessai laughs and smiles. "We will come and visit you once everything is settled. Just because you are moving away does not mean we lose you, or you lose us. Now get up off your crazy ass and go. Go now!"

Kisuke jumps at the yell and quickly opens a senekimon. He gets through with no issues, making a straight bee line to the head captain's office of the first division.

* * *

Chapter 16:

Orihime smiles and snuggles closer into his arms. She feels his hand trailing over her bare back, laughing softly. "I know your awake love. Stop pretending. We have to get up and go to the fourth division, Unohana said she'd be able to see you today. Either she or Isane."

Orihime sighs and slowly rolls out of bed. She sits up and smiles at him. "Alright, Alright I am up. I'll get dressed if you make me some toast. Just toast alright?"

Kisuke rolls his eyes. "Yes just toast. Damn woman don't trust me cooking."

"You gave me food poisoning last year Kisuke of course I don't trust you cooking and Tessai ain't hear to cover for you in the cooking department. By the way they will be visiting when the baby is born, so Jinta says in the letter I got yesterday."

Kisuke nods and shoos her to the bathroom as he leaves to go make her toast. He grabs the bread, the butter and a plate and he looks back at how lucky he was getting back here. How he has the woman of his dreams back and with her memories in tact as well still pregnant. Eight months pregnant in fact as of now. As well as having his best friend and he talking again, and on the rocky road to fixing their fizzled friendship.

-Flash Back-

The day he left for Soul Society to find Orihime, Kisuke flashstepped to first divison and stormed straight into the Head Captain's office. He looks at the shocked faces of Nanao and Isane, then the not so shocked faces of Shunsui, Ukitake, and Yoruichi. Shunsui and Ukitake nod a hello.

"Hello Kisuke it's been awhile." The white haired captain stated kindly. Kisuke nods in kind and steps right up to Shunsui, not scared of him at all.

"Took you long enough to get here Kisuke." Yoruichi pipes up.

Kisuke whips his head to her and whispers harshly. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You ordered the death of my fiancee."

Shunsui's eyes widen as does Ukitake. Kisuke notices their reactions and looks at Yoruichi. "You didn't tell them?"

"She told us Kisuke that you were involved with a human woman, though she did not say who it was." Ukitake says in anger.

Shunsui looks from Ukitake who's spiritual pressure spiked, then to Yoruichi who actually looks concerned. Shunsui then sighs. "What's done is done. Now what to do with Yoruichi. And do not use the backing of your clan, since you are not a part of it. Nor the backing of the Kuchiki clan just because your sleeping with Byakuya."

Yoruichi's face turns red and hides it from Kisuke. Ukitake looks between the two.

"You didn't tell him Yoruichi?"

Kisuke smirks and shakes his head. "No she never did. Just said that I was not living to my potential, nor was I around enough for her. That is here nor there. I don't want Yoruichi punished. All I want is Orihime."

"We can't give her back to you. She belongs in Soul Society." Shunsui states truthfully though somewhat sadly.

"I know she can't come back to the living world Shunsui. I am stating I want to be here in Soul Society. With her. If you say no, and choose to put me in the maggots nest know this I will find away out of their and I will fight my way to her and continue to do so until the day I die."

Shunsui and Ukitake, even Yoruichi looks shocked. Shunsui waves his hand. "Oh no need to be dramatic Kisuke. Go find her if you can. I can't even feel her from here. I give you permission and blessings for you both."

"Just remember she may not remember you. She may not remember any of us." Ukitake whispers. Kisuke nods and smiles though whispering. "Souls always know their mates."

Yoruichi gasps and grabs Kisuke's arm. "What? What did you say?!"

Kisuke looks at all who is in the room. "Souls always know their mates. Orihime and I are soul mates. We love each other. She was three months along when Soi-Fon killed her. I had proposed the day we found out she was pregnant."

Ukitake eyes got huge. "Yoruichi! Where you thinking!"

Yoruichi gasps and covers her mouth with both her hands, tears in her eyes. "Oh Orihime! I didn't.. I didn't know."

Kisuke glares. "It doesn't matter. I can feel her. I am going."

Kisuke using flash step leaves and ends up in North Rukon district. He ends up in the middle of no where in a small broken down home. He already didn't like his girl in a place like this. He prays silently to kami that she is alright.

He walks up to the door and knocks, the door opens slightly and he steps in. "Orihime? Are you here?"

Fear siezes him. Making him worry that something bad happened. He looks around and sees baby clothes made and folded on a low table. Tears in his eyes. He looks around going back to the bedroom and sees a futon out with just a ratty sheet and a bunch of blankets and a baby blanket next to it. His breathing becoming faster he leaves the room and rushes to the front room and then out the door looking around.

"It took you long enough to get here. Three months? Really Kisuke?"

His back stiffens and he whirls around and sees the most beautiful vision of his life. He truly wanted to pinch himself but feared he may look like a loon if he did just that. He stares dumbly taking her in. Her hair got longer, she had raggity clothes, no shoes on. Her breasts look bigger, he surmised it was because he hasn't see her for so long. Then he looks to her belly. It wasn't flast anymore, it was bigger and rounder. He quickly tries to do the math of how for along she would be..if she was alive..

"Five months Kisuke. I am Five months pregnant. I was one month when we found out. Then when I died two months had past. That equals three. Then it took you three months for you to get your ass here. So almost six months. So just standing here all day or what? Don't I get a kiss hello?"

Kisuke rushes up to her and wraps his arms around her, his head resting on her neck and shoulder, he cries and he clings to her the best he can with her belly between them. She smiles, dropping the bucket she was holding and holds him tight. "Shhh it's okay my love. I am here. Your not dreaming, I'm here."

She takes Kisuke's hand and lays it over her bigger belly and smiles with tears in her eyes. "We're both here."

"I don't understand. You remember? Your still pregnant? But the wound was in your belly. Soi-Fon doesn't miss. How?"

Orihime smiles, giggling softly. She didn't miss. My fairies. My powers. I couldn't heal myself like you wanted because if I did I wouldn't have been able to save our child. They were healing and safe guarding our baby. As well as perserving my memories of you and I, of my previous life. All of it. That is the only reason I died. That and I told them to do it because then you could come home."

"You crazy, insane woman. Do you know what I went through!? I thought I'd never see you again."

"If you truly thought that you wouldn't be here."

"True, plus Tessai was on the verge of throwing me out if I didn't even try to come find you. So here I am. I already talked to Shunsui, and Ukitake. They didn't know it was you. Ukitake is pissed."

"Oh no! Yoruichi explained why she did what she did, it was so we could live for close to a few hundred years together. You gotta help her."

"She'll be fine love. Right now I am still mad at her."

Orihime pulls him close but he drops to his knees and lifts her top slightly and kisses her bare belly, proceeding to whisper to it. "I am never leaving you or your mommy again. Never ever. I love you both so damn much. I'd die for the both of you. You understand me little one. You also got the most amazing mommy ever. Very beautiful too."

Orihime shakes her head and laughs. "Come on Kisuke get up."

-End of Flashback-

"Ready to go Orihime?"

She smiles and nods. "Yes Mr. Impatience. I am ready."

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close and soon they are moving in a flashstep leaving Ugendo, which use to be Ukitake's family home. Orihime looks back towards the house and smiles as she just thinks of how it all changed.

When Kisuke came back to her, it felt like a whirlwind of fun and fantastical moments. In three months of him being back they got a new home and got married. All on the same day too. It was shocking and thrilling to the young woman. Ukitake and Kisuke had snuck off to talk, the very next day Kisuke took her to "visit" Ukitake at his family home.

-Mini Flashback-

Kisuke told her to dress a little nicer, so she wore a beautiful kimono that Kisuke bought her, a week prior. When they got their Ukitake smiled saying that they would eat in the garden. Leading them out to the garden Orihime soon saw decorations, also all of her friends. Rukia and Rangiku pulled her away from Kisuke, quickly giving her a boquet and fixing her dress and such. She was in such shock all she could do is look at Kisuke, who also looked shocked.

Yoruichi went to the couple and said softly. "I wanted to make up for what I did, I gathered all of your friends Orihime. I believe all of the squads captains, lieutants, as well as some third, fourth and fifth seats are here that know you both. I also got your human friends. Shunsui allowed them to come. I hope this helps us become friends again Kisuke."

Kisuke says nothing but Orihime finds her voice briefly. "It does?.. What is this though?"

Kisuke looks at Orihime and whispers. "I believe our friends put together a very quick wedding."

Rukia and Rangiku nod as well as Ukitake who chimes in. "Yes of course. If I know Orihime and yourself Kisuke you'd like to be married before the little one is born. So this is all I could do on short notice. I hope it's okay Kisuke."

Orihime looks at him. "You knew Kisuke?"

"Of course I did that is why I told you to dress nicer, either way Hime. You had said yes in the world of the living and I meant it when I asked you. So did you change your mind?"

She smiles and shakes her head. "No I think it's beautiful and a fantastic idea."

Everyone got into their proper places and Rukia, Rangiku and Tatuski were her impromptu bridesmaids, as were Renji, Chad and Ichigo Kisuke's groomsmen. Ukitake looks at Hime. "I know I am not your brother, or father..but I'd like."

"Ukitake-san, I don't remember my father. You are my father. I'd be honored if you would walk me down the aisle."

With that their wedding went off without a hitch and by the end of it Orihime went from Orihime Inoue, to Orihime Urahara.

Ukitake at the end of the wedding and during the reception gathers everyone's attention. "I just wanted to announce now my present for my lovely daughter. Orihime you have known before, but definitely know now that I think of you as a daughter and my only gift I can truly give you was this wedding. Oh but their is one more.. it's this house. Use it well and fill it with many of my grandbabies..I'll leave that to you Kisuke."

Orihime turns red as Kisuke is laughing happily nodding to Ukitake and hugging his wife.

-end of Mini Flashback-

Unohana smiles at them both and waves them goodbye as they leave the divison. Kisuke smiles. "Just a couple more weeks and we will see our beautiful baby. Excited love?"

"I am excited, scared. As well as tired. I just want to be able to bend over without falling over."

Kisuke laughs and then gets hit for it. Kisuke then picks her up and they head home.

* * *

Chapter 17:

"Dada dada"

Kisuke opens one eye and looks over to the empty crib, he moves slightly and sees his six month old son giggling at him. He smiles and brushes his hair out of his own face and laughs at his son tries to do the same. "So much has changed. You've gotten so big already."

Their son smiles more and laughs. Suddenly another small cry is let out, he sighs and sits up lifting Shidaki into his arms and goes to the crib, he looks over it and sees his daughter staring at her. "Yes you've gotten big to Kimiko. So big and beautiful too. Just like your mama."

He reaches down and lifts his daughter up too. Yep twins. Kisuke and Orihime couldn't be prouder. With grandpa Ukitake and uncle Shunsui, as well as other aunts and uncles. These two little bundle of joy knew nothing love and happiness.

Even Kenpachi came to see the twins almost on a daily basis. Kisuke never knew the large brutish captain liked kids till Orihime laughed at the way Kenpachi held both babies and Kisuke went into a panic. Just stating to her husband.

"It's fine love. Yachiru was raised by Kenpachi of course he likes children."

After that Kisuke was alright. The twins did everything together except wanting to share a parent or just attention of any individual. Shidaki started to crawl before Kimiko, but Kimiko learned to talk before him. At six months these two crawl and start to walk, as well as talk. Kisuke was so proud, Orihime was proud but worried about what else they could now get into now that they not only crawl but can walk some too. Kisuke laughs. "Soon you two will be giving mama a heart attack huh? When start walking and running huh?"

The twins laugh and squeal at their father. His attention now drawn to the bedroom doorway with Orihime looking at them. "Didn't I tell you that when they wake up, they had to get bathed. Grandpa Ukitake is coming to take them for the day, Isane is helping him so no worries.. Plus then we can go to the market and get more food for these to little ones. Also I gotta stop at Unohana's to see about joining the fourth..so get up lazy bones."

She soon leaves the room and he chuckles. "Apparently their is no rest for the crazy and wild huh guys?"

He lifts them a little higher and heads to the bathroom down the hall where he finds his wife with both arms out, she takes Kimiko first, then Shikadi setting them in their small tub, as she kneels to bath them. Kisuke can't believe he is now a married man, and with kids. He gave up being a 'mad scientist' for the time being and opted to be a family man. Though as soon as the kids get older he plans to become a professor in the Science department at the Soul Academy. He hasn't discussed this with Orihime. He grins to himself. 'Can't wait to surprise her with that one.'

He turns back to his family and smiles, watching Shidaki and Kimiko squealing as they splash each other. He smiles as he laughs watching the twins go after Orihime with the water. He loved his family so much, he thinks briefly on what would have happened if Yoruichi didn't dump him. Since it all started with Yoruichi breaking up with him.

"Thanks Yoruichi."

The End


End file.
